


What Laura Wants

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	What Laura Wants

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ron Moore, David Eick, and SciFi. No infringement intended. 

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica   
Spoilers: Pretty much Season One   
Rating: G   
AN – Thanks to Ariestess for getting my BSG muses stirring again. Just a little drabble to get back into the swing of things.  

  


 

Laura Roslin didn’t want to be President. She didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere worrying about the next Cylon attack. And she sure as hell didn’t want to actually be a Cylon.  

  


Laura realized that what she felt about the whole thing meant nothing considering the hand they had all been dealt. However seeing as she was President and she was stuck in the middle of nowhere worrying about the next Cylon attack, and the jury was still out on the last point, she should at least enjoy some perks.  

  


What Laura wanted was Kara’s unwavering loyalty, she wanted her viper protecting the fleet, and she sure as hell wanted Starbuck in her bed. The rest of it she could deal with, as long as she had that. 

  



End file.
